


Truce

by perverse_idyll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll
Summary: Her memory won't let him go.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Truce

Radiant in the wasteland of a European battlefield, the vessel of Clara's memory shrugs. "Never forgot _you_ , in case you're wondering."

Too weak to whirl her around, he basks in the replica of her cheeky smile, her irreplaceable existence. "If Testimony has your memories, that means – "

"That everything ends. But you knew that already." Her dark gaze brims, unflinching as ever. "It was almost a fair trade. You in exchange for the universe."

His tired hearts collide. "We never cross timelines again?"

"How can we, if you die?"

The glass is empty, but he finds he can't shatter without her.


End file.
